


Day Thirty: Drunk at a New Year's Party

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Thirty: Drunk at a New Year's Party

Calum walks up to the door of…someone’s apartment. He works with the girl, and he’s pretty sure he only got an invite because she’s got the hots for him, but he can never remember her name. He feels kind of bad about that, but he figures that he’s never going to see her again after he inevitably leaves this job, so he doesn’t worry himself about it too much.

He reaches a fist up to knock on the door but thinks that no one will hear it if he does, if the bass thumping through the door and almost vibrating the pavement outside is any indication of how loud the music is. He tries the knob and the door is unlocked, so he walks right in.

He’s hit by a wall of sound and smell, mostly beer and sweat. He likes going to parties and mingling, but not with this many people. There is definitely an occupancy limit to these apartments and this one is probably about fifty people over the limit. He gets caught up trying to figure out where all of these people came from, because this many people definitely do not work with him and what’s-her-name,but then he hears someone very loudly, not to mention drunkenly, calling his name.

Calum turns around and is attacked by something tall and blonde. “Callllluuuummmmmmm! You caaaammmmme! I’m soooooo happy to see you!”

Luke.

"Hey, buddy!" Calum says, probably more condescendingly than he means to, but Luke is drunk and probably won’t notice. "How much have you had to drink?"

Luke thinks about that for much longer than a sober person would. “Ummmm…I think I had a few beers, and then Melissa made these things,” he gasps, excited. “You should try them, they’re soooooo good! HEY! MELISSA! CALUM WANTS ONE OF THOSE THINGS YOU MADE ME!” Luke yells across the apartment, but with the amount of noise in here, Calum is surprised that anyone can hear him.

Melissa comes over and makes Calum “one of those things”. To be honest, it feels like gasoline going down his throat, and Calm really wonders if he should be drinking whatever is mixed in it, but by the end of it, it starts to taste pretty good.

Calum has no idea how many more of Melissa’s drinks he has, he loses count after two, but he knows he has at least five. Maybe. Anyway, he knows that he is absolutely fucking trashed, but it’s okay, because Luke is just as drunk as he is, if not more. Calum is kind of worried about Luke because he’s like a small child and Calum has to take care of him. Calum is like Luke’s dad. Luke is his tiny son.

"What?" Luke asks, and Calum is aware that he just said all of that out loud, but he has no idea what he just said because it went out of his mouth just as quickly as it went into his brain.

"You heard me." They’re sitting on the floor of somebody’s bedroom, but Calum thinks they’re not in Melissa’s apartment anymore. He vaguely remembers walking out of the apartment, but he has no idea how they ended up here. It’s also really quiet, which it wasn’t in Melissa’s apartment, so they can’t be there. Unless Calum’s gone deaf, but he can’t have, because he just heard himself talk.

"You’re really hot," Luke says. Calum looks up at him and it takes a second for the room to catch up.

"You are too," Calum says, and scoots over closer to Luke. His filter has been gone for a while now, and it looks like Luke’s is gone, too, so he’s not embarrassed about it at all.

"Wanna make out?" Calum asks, and Luke nods. Calum scoots even closer to Luke until they’re sitting side by side. Luke gets up onto his knees and makes Calum straighten his legs out before sitting on his lap.

"Your lips are so big," Luke says, placing a hand on Calum’s cheek and running his thumb over Calum’s bottom lip. "I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long. You always look so hot in your suits at work, especially when you wear the tight pants. They make your ass look so good. I really want to—"

"Luke?" Calum interrupts Luke’s drunk rambling.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna kiss me and do all this stuff you’ve wanted to do for so long or are you just going to talk to me about it and make me want it even more but not get the satisfaction of actually doing it?" Luke fixes him with a blank stare.

"Oh, my God. Just," Calum starts, then gives up and pulls Luke down but the front of his shirt and smushes their lips together.

The first kiss may have not been very great, but all of the ones after were pretty damn good. Calum really hopes he remembers this in the morning.


End file.
